Pirates!
by dishcalledhaggis
Summary: AU. Jean and Logan and Kurt on Madripoor.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt and Logan docked and headed for the nearest bar on Madripoor. This was like Vegas on an island, the richest and the poorest resided there, along with the long-standing tradition of piratism. They weren't bad off for being pirates, and like always, they needed some extra fun after "work".  
"But do you have to wear that," Logan growled.  
Kurt looked at his pirate garb. The good old black trousers, wide red sash wrapped around his waist, fluffy white shirt, and wide-brimmed hat set at a jaunty angle. "What's wrong with it?"  
"We get stared at," he stared down a few of those very business-minding challened people, making them seem to shrink a few inches in their very bones.  
"I like traditional," Kurt snorted.  
"You're the only one," he muttered, pushing through the door. Taking a seat, they kept an eye out for any friends or enemies they might have ripped off at one time or another. The list was small, and they had call to do so, but even limited enemies could be dangerous. Logan grabbed a passing redhead in a silken green dress. "Beer, lots of it," he snarled, swatting her ass.  
"Get your own booze," she smacked his hand away.  
"What," Logan replied flatly, staring the young woman right into her bright green and very angry eyes.  
"Oh boy," Kurt sighed heavily. This wouldn't be the first or last time Logan got them in trouble for messing with women. He hoped she wasn't here with anyone, she looked young enough to be accompanied by an older brother or father, but just old enough to have a very large husband as well.  
"I am not your serving girl," she crossed her arms over her chest, a petulant pout on her lips.  
"For the right price you'll be just that and anything else I please," Logan showed her a large sum of money from the inside jacket pocket. The woman instantly changed her tune, going to get them drinks.  
"There. Now," she held out her slender hand.  
"Later," he motioned for her to sit.  
"I did your fetchin'."  
"You did it well enough, after you refused-and you struck me."  
"I don't work here, you have no right to grab anybody just passing by."  
"Don't much care," he smirked.  
"Know what, never you mind. I like the look," she smiled at Kurt, weaving her way through the crowd.  
"Somethin' funny about that one."  
"She liked my outfit," Kurt grinned happily, leaning back in the chair.  
"We got drinks, that one don't matter until we run out. Then I'll just grab another. Too bad, her backside felt firm, kinda bouncy...could've had some fun with that one."  
"That one just picked your pocket, I think."  
"How could she, I-" Logan put his hand into his jacket. "That bitch!"  
"I'll pay this time," Kurt happily put his money down on the table.  
Logan shoved through the crowd, smelling the air. "This way."  
"We aren't hurting for money."  
"It's the principle of the thing."  
"We haven't been much for principles before."  
"We are when they're needed. Now," he sniffed again, catching her scent down an alleyway.  
"Do you have a bad feeling about this? Because I do," Kurt looked around them warily.  
"If we didn't, we wouldn't be on Madripoor."  
He sensed her nearby, darting around the corner to grab her by the arm.  
"You owe me money, little girl."  
"You need to let me go."  
"Why," he gave a laugh that sounded like a bark.  
"They'll shoot you if you don't," she smiled, pointing at eight gunmen above them.  
"Shit," Logan muttered, nodding for Kurt to raise his arms above his head while doing so himself.  
They barely had their fingertips to their shoulders when they both crumpled to the ground unconscious. "Get 'em inside," the redhead instructed.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Logan was conscious, he was in a rage, slamming the walls, cursing in every language he knew. They were in a simple room, with no windows.  
"Could you be courteous to the rest of us," Kurt groaned, rubbing his face.  
"I'll be courteous when they LET US OUT OF HERE!" He smelled that girl all over this place, pacing as his vision clouded over in a bright red haze. _Once I get my hands on that girl, I'm gonna-_  
_I wouldn't finish that thought if I were you, Logan,_ a voice whispered into his head. He froze, looking around him. Clearly he had no control here, and he hated it. "Did you hear that?"  
"Unless it's that persistent ringing, I'm gonna say no."  
The door opened, and in walked that redhead with a smile on her face. "Sorry about that, it will subside once you get some food in you."  
"You," he snarled, lunging for the slim woman.  
"Don't," she put up a hand, and he froze suddenly against his will.  
"Teach me how to do that," Kurt whistled.  
"I can teach you just as much as you can teach me to be blue," she winked.  
"Let...me go," Logan's eyes reflected an intense horror at not having freedom of movement.  
"Please, I'm only here to take you to Rhiannon. She'd like a word," Jean let him go cautiously, walking from the room.  
Logan flexed his fingers into tight fists and followed, nostils twitching with irritation. Kurt gave him a questioning look, and Logan could only shrug. The air was tense, but there was a high energy underneath, pulsing like electricity.  
"Thank you, Jean," an older woman smiled from a cushion in the center of the room. "Kurt, Logan...welcome. Please sit."  
"I'd rather stand," Logan replied gruffly, watching as Jean took a place just beside Rhiannon.  
"Fair enough, we have a job if you're interested."  
"You could have approached us in the tavern," he sneered in Jean's direction, who only shrugged in reply as she leaned forward, popping a grape in her mouth from the large platter in front of them.  
"We like to deal on our own turf for time being, not safe for us. Don't blame my girl, she was just doin' what I asked," Rhiannon patted Jean's cheek affectionately.  
"I'm not here for your whoring stories-" Logan abruptly bit his tongue as the room halted in every sense of animation.  
Jean looked up at him with wide eyes, her hand held a slice of melon inches from her mouth. "Clearly you aren't as smart as your reputation boasts. This is no whorehouse, I am no madam, and Jean is in no way a whore."  
"My apologies," he muttered. Jean snorted, leaning against Rhiannon for support.  
"What's the job," Kurt cut the tension with a winning smile, public relations to Logan's indifference to people and thinking.  
"Recovering a missing book."  
"Easy enough."  
"Fellas that took it are lookin' to run a fair portion of Madripoor once they get it back to their man. That can't happen."  
"We can pay. With cash, not flesh," Jean added with a sneer.  
"What's the catch?"  
"Jean goes with you."  
"No women, no way. Forget it."  
"She can get you into places you've only dreamed of. Take this job and she'll make sure you're paid off four times over." Jean blushed at the compliment.  
"Can she fight?"  
"Yes I can," her chin shot up defiantly.  
"How old is she?"  
"I am twenty four."  
"A baby," he gave a dismissive laugh.  
Jean appeared behind Kurt, holding a knife to his throat. "Does this make up for my infancy?"  
"I think it does," Kurt chuckled.  
"Thank you," Jean grinned, letting Kurt go.  
"How long have they possessed the book?"  
"Two days."  
"We leave tomorrow."  
Jean pushed through a tapestry and went to get her things.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Why am I doin' this? Why am I doin' this..._ Logan recited to himself as he pushed through the crowds, Jean and Kurt following in his wake. If it weren't bad enough that Kurt was wearing what he was, Jean had changed out of her long dress. These days, only outlaw women wore pants, and she was decked out in brown boots, brown pants, white shirt, and leather gauntlets on both her forearms, red hair unbound and causing men to stare. "Might as well be shooting rounds into the air and screaming 'arrest me please'," he muttered.  
"Got a gun handy? I've got a voice that carries," she replied smartly, smiling at his pained expression.  
"I'm gonna get her settled, you go on," Logan had a dangeroous look about him when he said, glad she shifted on her feet uneasily.  
"You sure? I'll gladly-"  
"I'm the Captian, Kurt."  
"Ja. See you later, Jean." Kurt disappeared immediately, and Logan continued onto his boat.  
"You stay outta their way, this is not a vacation, you hear me?"  
"Yes, Logan."  
"You address me as Captian, or else they'll get ideas. I don't need a mutiny on my hands because of you."  
"Never, your winning personality proves it's worked so far."  
"What."  
"Hmm," she asked blankly.  
He led her below deck, stalking to an empty room. "Here."  
"Thanks," she smiled.  
"You keep to this place, an' we won't have any problems. A bunch of men and one woman aren't a good mix."  
"I can take care of myself."  
"Sure," he answered her with a dry smirk.  
"You won't be any trouble, at least," she muttered.  
"Stay here," he repeated loudly, shutting her inside.  
She left her exploration to test the door, finding it locked.  
"Hey!"  
Logan gave an amused snort, and left here there.

"It's a woman!"  
"She got money off Logan's person without touching him," Kurt argued that point for the tenth time.  
"She's a witch!"  
"So was your last girlfriend."  
"How does she look, Kurt?"  
"Don't matter show she looks." Logan stepped into the galley. "And there's no dicussion, she's already on board. We've taken the job."  
"Maybe if you didn't lock me away they wouldn't be so preoccupied, Captian," Jean walked in behind him, her hair tied back at the base of her neck.  
Logan glared at her, then at Kurt, who shook his head. "I didn't let her out," the German replied.  
"Get better locks," she muttered in a bored tone, grabbing a drink for herself.  
"What did I say about showing some respect to me," he stood close so no one could hear.  
"You said I had to call you Captian, which I did. Nothing about respect," she pushed past him, going back to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

"We're going into town for supplies, you want to come," Kurt stuck his head inside Jean's door.  
"Yes!" She followed Kurt and the crew up onto the deck.  
"What is this?"  
"Captain, I've been sick for a week, can't I get out on dry land for a little while?"  
"Fine, you watch her Kurt."  
"Sure thing," he grinned at Jean.  
"I'm going for information about this book."  
"In other words, he's going to get shitfaced," Jean muttered to Kurt, who snorted.  
"Jean."  
"Bye," she called, dragging Kurt by his shirtsleeve.

Jean was acting in a strange manner, catching Kurt's attention. Her head was tilted as if someone were talking to her, it seemed she looked into people that spoke to her rather than at them. "What are you doing, Jean?"  
"I'm listening."  
"To what exactly," he asked.  
"To thoughts."  
"Ah, so the witch thing is true," he smiled.  
"You have room to talk, people think you're a demon," she teased.  
"Well what are you listening for."  
"For a way to get paid," she turned as a tall man passed, with an expression of interest.  
"That didn't look so much like work," he taunted.  
"Wait here," she spoke quickly, disappearing into the crowd.  
"Oh no."

Kurt looked at his watch, an hour had passed. He was beginning to worry that she had run into something she couldn't handle. "Kurt! Come on," she ran past him suddenly with a large bag in hand.  
"Jean, where were you?"  
"Later," she grabbed his hand, dragging him into an alcove as three burly men charged past them.  
"Does this belong to them?"  
"Not anymore," she smiled charmingly. They ran blindly down streets and alleyways toward the docks, skidding to a halt when the three men were spotted right in front of the boat. "Shit, they found me out."  
"Lucky for you," Kurt grinned, hugging her around the waist. Wind rushed past their ears, and they fell to the floor of Kurt's room.  
"How did you do that!"  
"I'm not just a good-lookin' guy, I've got talent as well," he winked. "What did you get?"  
"Take a look," she offered the bag.  
"Jean, how-"  
"Rhia told you, no more peeking," she shrugged, taking the bag back.


	5. Chapter 5

_My love and I went to bed together,__  
__...There we lay till cocks did crow;_  
_Unclose your arms my dearest jewel,_  
_Unclose your arms and let me go_  
_Oh no John, No John, No John, No!_

The galley was roaring with laughter and spirited shouting, much of that due to their drinking and passing of Jean around as they danced in her honor of stealing such a large amount of gold. "Let's hear us a song, Jean!"  
"Oh no, I couldn't!"  
"Come on, surely you got a pretty voice to match that face!"  
"Oh all right, just this once!" She whispered to the fiddler and started to tap out the beat with the heel of her boot.

_O come list a while, and you shall hear,__  
__By the rolling sea lived a maiden fair._  
_Her father had followed the smuggling trade, _  
_Like__ a war-like hero._  
_Like a warlike hero that never was afraid._

_Now, in sailor's clothing young Jane did go,__  
__Dressed like a sailor from top to toe_  
_Her aged father was the only care_  
_O this female smuggler._  
_Of this female smuggler who never did despair._

_With her pistols loaded she went aboard.__  
__And by her side hung a glittering sword,_  
_In her belt two daggers; well armed for war_  
_Was this female smuggler,_  
_Was this female smuggler, who never feared a scar._

_Now they had not sail-ed far from the land,__  
__When a strange sail brought them to a stand._  
_'These are sea robbers,' this maid did cry,_  
_'But the female smuggler,_  
_But the female smuggler will conquer or will die._

_Alongside, then, this strange vessel came.__  
__Cheer up,' cried Jane, 'we will board the same;_  
_We'll run all chances to rise or fall,'_  
_Cried this female smuggler,_  
_Cried this female smuggler, who never feared a ball._

_Now they killed those pirates and took their store,__  
__And soon returned to old Eng-a-land's shore._  
_With a keg of brandy she walked along,_  
_Did this female smuggler,_  
_Did this female smuggler, and sweetly sang a song._

_Now they were followed by the blockade,__  
__Who in irons strong did put this fair maid._  
_But when they brought her for to be ter-ied,_  
_This young female smuggler,_  
_This young female smuggler stood dress-ed like a bride._

_Their commodore against her appeared,__  
__And for her life she did greatly fear._  
_When he did find to his great surprise_  
_'Twas a female smuggler,_  
_'Twas a female smuggler had fought him in disguise._

_He to the judge and the jury said,__  
__'I cannot prosecute this maid,_  
_Pardon for her on my knees I crave,_  
_For this female smuggler,_  
_For this female smuggler so valiant and so brave.'_

_Then this commodore to her father went,__  
__To gain her hand he asked his consent._  
_His consent he gained, so the commodore_  
_And the female smuggler,_  
_And the female smuggler are one for evermore._

She grinned as the men burst into applause, kissing the cheek of the fiddle player in thanks. "Another one!" A man yelled from the back.  
"Leave the girl alone, she's not here for your amusement!"  
"Captain has first go at Jean!"  
Everyone, including the redhead burst into rowdy laughter. She was just slightly drunk, the swaying of the ship didn't help, and had to hook her foot around her chair so she didn't fall over. "After we get that book back, I'm dumping her troublesome arse in her mistress' lap to let her run wild," Logan scowled at her.  
"If memory serves me, you said you'd like to have a tumble with her. And you didn't say her arse was troublesome, it was bouncy," Kurt blurted out, being much farther along in his drink.  
"Don't you know fellas, its woman's choosin'? And I'd never touch an old dog like Captain, he wouldn't know what to do with the likes of me smartly enough for my likin'," she replied with a smile, snapping her fingers in his face as she left with her drink.  
Kurt followed after her, "he didn't mean that."  
"Yes, he did," she took the stairs to the upper deck to clear her head. She leaned on the railing, staring out at the night sky, when quiet footsteps behind her cause her to turn.  
"Got you, girlie."  
"Ugh, isn't this so passe," she muttered. The kidnappers glanced at each other uncertainly, thrown off by her lack of fear. She smiled, if the Captain hated her so, she could complicate his end of the bargain a bit. "This is where you take me away on your ship, kicking and screaming," she reminded them.  
"Right then!" Someone knocked her over the head with a club.  
"Dolt! She said kickin' and screamin', not limp like a fish outta sea!" Hauled over a large shoulder, Jean was taken away.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well well, I have the book _and_ Rhiannon's pet," Damon silky voice crept down Jean's neck as she came around.  
"Touch me and you die," she whispered nastily.  
"The pet has a nasty bark, I wonder if it's bite is any worse?"  
"Stick out your throat and I'll show you," she sat up, her head throbbing hard.  
"Now that you're up, you can get that sea stink off you and dress like a proper lady," Damon walked across a lavishly decorated room to sit in a gaudy chair.  
"You know full well I was never interested in being a proper lady," the floor wobbled under her as she tried to get accustomed to stationary land again.  
"You'd rather go hungry than steal her precious book and leave with me," he nodded.  
"It was ages ago, Damon. Leave it."  
Damon motioned to a servant, who led Jean out of the room. "Seems you came to me, anyway."

Jean scrubbed herself clean in the large clawfoot tub. Just wrapping the large towel around her naked body, the servant who led her around like a child laughed. "My dear, you've made the water black!"  
"A pirate's life for me," she sang with a smile.  
"We'll change the water, then you get back in."  
"But I can't keep Damon waiting," she replied with her voice syrup-thick of sarcasm.  
"He says you were childhood sweethearts," she drained the tub and let it fill, drizzling sweet-smelling oils into the hot water.  
"Before he became what he is, we knew each other for a time," Jean spoke stiffly.  
"If you do what he says, things aren't so bad."  
"He gives me the Davies," she shuddered as she sunk back into the bath. The servant was satisfied when the water was only slightly gray, and made Jean sit still as she combed her hair. "What is that," she pointed to the long black shift hanging on the door.  
"That's your dress."  
"That is no dress, that's underclothes!"  
She reached out and touched the fabric. "What, no gold chains and jewels?"  
"He said if you were bare of jewels, you might not fight the dress."  
"What about the chains?" The servant looked away. "Show them to me." Jean slipped on the dress, which clung so tightly to her hips she felt as if she were nearly naked, never mind the three feet of train the dress could have spared to cover more of her body. Shoulders and back completely bare, a thin piece of fabric tied the gown behind her neck. The servant kneeled in front of her, showing her the gold shackles meant for her ankles. The young woman put the panic behind her eyes, and sat, pulling the dress up to her knees.  
"If you behave, maybe he will let me take the shackles off."  
"If I behave, he'll know something is up."

"You aren't a very good hostage," Damon leaned across to grab a pen.  
"Sorry I can't be of any help," Jean had her fist shoved under her cheek, staring out the window.  
"Do we have to whip you?"  
"Would you," she let her eyes brighten on Damon a minute.  
"Tell me my future."  
"You can do it yourself," she pushed the cards away.  
"Do it, or I will have you beaten."

She shuffled the deck, and placed three cards side by side. "Wealth, power, respect. Madripoor is yours for the taking now that you have the book, everything is at your feet."  
"One thing isn't," he drew his finger across her collarbones.

She shuddered, turning her head away.


	7. Chapter 7

The crew of the ship stood out on the deck in complete bafflement. "You made her jump off the ship, Captain!"  
"She did not jump," he growled, wiping her blood up from the deck.  
"Kurt, you know that island we usually avoid?"  
"Sure."  
"We're going there."  
"Aye aye! All hands," Kurt shouted.  
Logan paced the floor of his cabin, angry with himself for letting Jean get caught. The ship that took her was long gone, no doubt with help from that book. _Well, stayin' holed up in here won't do her much good,_ he thought, going up to the deck to do his fair share. Five days passed before they reached an untouched side of the island, and the crew were all wary of their captain. Only a few times before had they seen him in a rage, and this time was by far the worst. They all wondered if he had been possessed by some demon, he turned into a wild animal on the hunt. Only Kurt seemed to understand his friend's mood, and assured the crew the captain was fine.  
"Stay here and keep the ship safe," Kurt reminded, following Logan into the night.

Jean was now shackled around her wrists as well, Damon's impatience with her cool indifference toward him made him feel like he wasn't as powerful as the cards suggested. He was destined to rule a whole island larger than this, but one woman wouldn't obey? He grabbed the chain and jerked her forward. "You make me unhappy."  
"You make me sick," she looked away.  
"When will you give in?"  
"When I have someone worthy in front of me." His face twisted in anger, breaking into a brisk walk before Jean could get her feet under herself. "Where are you taking me?"  
"Back to the sea, where you belong." She saw the image of him strangling her on the beach in his mind, and Logan's ship docked somewhere. Fear made her act out, throwing Damon across the room. "Finally, she fights!"  
She threw him against the wall again and ran as fast as the shackles would allow her, her long stride shortened considerably. The book was in his bedroom, she just needed to get there. "Jean!" She quieted a gasp as he followed, forcing her way into his room. If he caught her there, she could only imagine what he'd do to her. The book lay on his bed, and she hugged it to her chest as if it were a lost child. "Put that down."  
She turned to face him, backing toward the balcony.

"What are you doing."  
She smiled.  
"Jean."  
"Let me go, or I burn the book," she held it out to the fireplace. He tried to throw a knife at her, she blocked it easily. "You were never strong enough without this," she put the book closer still, using her power to whip the extravagant drapes into a frenzy to block her exit over the balcony railing. She ran off into the night, hoping she'd find Logan's ship.

Logan held up a hand, hearing someone struggling through the trees. He crouched down, moving into their path. Jean collided into his chest, falling back onto the sandy floor. "You won't get this book from me!"  
"You and the book? Makes my life easy," he smirked down at her.  
"I'm sorry, Logan."  
"Why," he smiled.  
"I let them take me, I was angry at you."  
"We'll take care of that later," he hauled her to her feet, grabbing the gold chain that linked her wrists. "What's this?"  
"Damon's idea of fun," she grimaced.  
"We'll take care of that, too."  
"My ankles."  
"C'mon then," he put the book under one arm and made her lean over his shoulder.  
"Captain's got her," someone on the ship shouted as they ran down the beach.

An hour later they were headed back for Madripoor with the wind at their backs, mercifully. Logan sat her on his bed and leaned over her wrists, trying to get the shackles unlocked. "These are complicated," he thought out loud.  
"I tried to pick them at night, and usually I'm good at locks."  
"What's with the dress," he looked up at her.  
"Ask Damon, he knows how much I hate dresses."  
"Old friend?"  
"He was taught by Rhiannon," she answered.  
The shackles fell open, and Logan tossed them on the floor. "Now," he sat next to her, pulling her chained feet onto his lap. She leaned forward, chin on her hand as she watched him work.  
"They're going to come after us."  
"I know."  
"He didn't get through all of the book, it's too complicated."  
"What does he know?"  
"Strengthening, endurance."  
"Can't you use the book?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I have power that would interfere with that kind. I'm not like Damon or Rhiannon, I'm different."  
"Still, I think that guy has the right idea of how to dress women," he grinned. She smacked his shoulder. He moved her feet into better light, a hidden slit in the dress made one long leg visible. "Uh, there ya go," the shackles fell to the floor.  
"Thank you." Logan looked up her leg, and leaned toward her. "I should get some sleep, Captain," she smiled, leaving him alone.


	8. Chapter 8

"ALL HANDS!" Logan jumped out of bed and had just opened his door when saw Jean running toward the stairs with an eager look on her face, two large knives in her hand. She was back in her pants and white shirt, hair messy from sleep. He stood next to her on the deck, watching Damon's ship charging toward them like an angry bull. "You ready?"  
"Always," she grinned, staring out at the horizon.  
Damon's ship came alongside theirs and boarded with a loud roar. Jean charged into the fight with a yell, as Logan stepped forward and cut into the first two men coming at him with a short sword. Logan looked around as Damon pushed through the crowd, heading for Jean who was playing with two sailors like a cat with a mouse. "Jean!"  
The men fell and she darted into a thicker fight as Damon's fingertips just missed the ends of her hair. Logan tried to pursue them both, and was stabbed in the shoulder, letting out a howl. Jean spun at the sound with fear in her eyes, and saw Damon approaching.  
"Do you really want to go up against me," she asked with a dangerous smile.  
"Definitely."  
"Come on then," she taunted. Damon slashed at her with a sword, she jumped back and knocked his sword aside. They traded move for move, neither gaining ground.  
Logan made his way slowly, his healing began to take care of the wound he recieved. Damon pulled a small knife from his pocket and stabbed Jean above the left breast, getting Logan's bone claws through his side in retaliation. "Oh," she looked down with surprise, saw the claws sticking through Logan's knuckles and passed out.

Jean let the room come into focus slowly, listening to the sounds around her.  
"She'll be fine, it's a minor wound."  
"I think she got more of a shock from those claws of yours."  
"I left my sword in some guy's chest, didn't have much else."  
"Good thing you were there, Cap'n."  
"I'll watch her, Doc." He closed the door and turned to see her sitting up on her elbows, touching the bandage on her chest. "How do you feel?"  
"Strange," she smiled weakly.  
"Heading back to Madripoor."  
"Rhiannon will be pleased," she sighed in relief.  
"You can fight," Logan commented.  
"Thank you, Captain." He sat next to her on the bed. "What were those things, coming from your hands?"  
"Claws," he shrugged.  
"Can I see them?"  
He unsheathed one hand, smirking as she jumped. But she secured the sheet under her arms and reached forward. Taking his hand in hers, she looked closely at the white bone, and let her fingertips skim them gently.

"Interesting," she smiled, letting their linked hands fall onto his leg.  
"You should rest some more."

Jean led them back to her home eight days later, if she still felt weak she didn't show it, though she was pale. Friends called to her as she asked for Rhiannon, smiling back at Logan and Kurt. "You're back!"  
"I am," she laughed, hugging Rhiannon tightly.  
"We have something for you," Kurt bent down and pulled the blanket back to reveal the book.  
"Thank you, my boys."  
"I have a problem, though," Logan spoke up.  
"Oh boy," Kurt muttered. Jean looked at Logan with suspicion. "You said Jean would pay us four times over what you were going to."  
"I did."  
"I recall only one payment."  
"Is that true, Jean?"  
"Well yes," she admitted.  
"In that case, you can ask for anything, Logan."  
"I want Jean to come out with us again, get those jobs done." Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "And if she likes, she can stay out with us long as she likes," he continued.  
"Jean, does that seem fair?"  
"Very," she grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

Logan looked on the island with a satisfied smirk. Three months out, getting in trouble, more close calls than anyone cared to have, and a worthwhile haul left him feeling pretty good about himself. That is, until he saw the stiff posture of Jean on the dock. He was annoyed that she was angry, and that he had missed the girl in the first place.  
"I told you she'd be mad for leaving her here."  
"She'll get over it," Logan shortly replied just like he had at least thirty times before when Kurt reminded him. She eyed Logan with particular disdain as the crew scrambled around to secure the ship, too sheepish to call out to the redhead they liked so well.  
"Jean."  
"Welcome back, you bastard," she then turned on her heel and marched away.

Kurt passed on going to the bar with Logan, and sought after Jean, knowing he'd find her in the rooms Logan owned in the tavern on the crowded island. She looked up as the blue man let himself in, taking his jacket as he shrugged it off his shoulders. Jean poured him a drink, and then disappeared into her bedroom.  
"I just want to say-"  
"Don't apologize for him," she interrupted.  
"Jean, it wasn't the same without you-" he jumped as the door was slammed in his face.  
"I'm angry with you, too."  
"What have I done," he asked, and found she locked the door when he tried to turn the knob.  
"You let him leave me here!"  
"I didn't let him, I reminded him of his offer to you-"  
"You went with him," she shouted on the other side of the door, boot heels thumping across the wooden floor as she paced.  
"I had to!"  
"Could have shown some support for my side!"  
"I said I reminded him," he tried the doorknob again and then teleported right into her room. With a look over his shoulder, he saw she not only locked the door, but barricaded herself in. "Liebchen, it wasn't safe."  
"It never is for a woman alone! He left me on an island with pirates! I've had to fight off advances for weeks!"  
"Surely the women-" Kurt shut his mouth when he saw her sigh with exasperation.  
"I wasn't safe around some of them, either."  
"They were tryin' to rob you?"  
"Of the same thing the men are," she replied sardonically.  
The realization hit Kurt in that slow way it does with men, blue or not. First the eyes squint, then widen, then the mouth dropped open.  
"Did you get what Logan wanted?"  
"Seems so."  
"Isn't that nice," she dropped onto her bed.  
"Says we're gonna stay for awhile."  
"So I can play housemaid? If that's the case, I hope that's another lie," she snorted.  
"I think he missed you."  
"I couldn't care less what that old dog thinks about me. Now be off with you, smartly. I've forgiven you, but you smell and I need to get to work downstairs," she smiled a little.

She descended the stairs to the tavern, getting a few looks as she tied an apron on. "I'm glad I hired you on, business hasn't been better," Billy grinned.  
"It's only because I don't let them get away with touching me, they like what they can't have giving them what they can have." The crew put up a large amount of noise when they saw her smiling, and called her over. Logan wasn't among them at the moment, which nagged at Jean more than if he had been slouched at the table giving her the 'women are the devil' eye. Maybe she was the only devil he knew, and preferred more agreeable female companions.  
"C'mere, me beauty! Let us look atcha proper!"  
"I'm the same," she smiled.  
"But your flamin' hair is longer and you look right grown!"  
"Lookin' forward to havin' you around, we missed ya."  
"Gonna spend a lot of time here?"  
"If you serve us, we'll gladly waste our earnin's on you."  
"Glad to hear it, so what'll it be?"  
Jean laughed as they very loudly requested what they wanted, when Logan sauntered into the tavern. He took a seat at a table in the corner, giving Jean an acknowledging nod, and she snorted, setting her eyes firmly on the paper in her hand. She put the order in and roamed around the tavern, taking care of the other patrons. After thirty minutes of ignoring him, he tried again to get her attention by clearing his throat loud enough for her to hear two tables over. Once again, she made a point of making her rounds to everyone but him, even joining the crew for a drink when they wouldn't stop insisting she get off her feet for awhile. Finally, one hour into the standoff, she dared make her way right past his table, his hand lightning quick in snatching her wrist.  
"Woman, have you gone blind?"  
"Oh! I'm sorry, did you want something," she opened her eyes wide in feigned surprise.  
He growled and pulled her closer. "Yes! What do you think people do, just come in here and sit?!"  
She opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by one of her regular customers who noticed the way Logan was roughly handling Jean. "Hey, gets your hands off the wench!"  
"Aye, you heard the man! Hands off," Jean shouted indignantly, giving him a rough shove in the center of the chest. He glared at Jean, muscles in his jaw twitching as he ground his teeth together.  
"So what can I getcha," she suddenly smiled.  
"A drink."  
"Gotta eat something. I'll get your drink, and surprise you."  
"Don't poison it."  
She only smiled, and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Logan was extremely annoyed when he woke up, her little game from the night before made him look bad, and he'd rather he look bad of his own doing than by some little redhead. He yanked on some clothes and headed to her room, muttering under his breath about 'crafty women'. The locked door was no problem for him, he only had to twist the knob with his strength behind it to gain entrance, and then stalked across the floor to her bedroom. He opened the door, ready to start yelling, when he saw that she was still asleep. The nightgown had worked its way up as she slept, and he couldn't help but stare at the long pale leg sticking out from the blankets; the shape of her calf, the tender back of her knee and up to her thigh. He thought back to the dress her former childhood sweetheart put her in often enough since the night he found her and removed the shackles she was imprisoned in. This was just as enticing, and his vision continued up the blankets to her bare shoulder, the long red hair a mass of messy waves around her head, mouth open slightly.  
He turned to go, but she took a deep breath and turned over, and Logan got to see more of what he had casually thought on now and then. The blankets shifted off her body, and he saw the line of her flat stomach, giving way to her breasts, without the trappings she wore under her daily clothes. Jumping as she began to wake up, he closed the door and left her quarters, argument forgotten.

Jean walked up to him in the tavern an hour later, dressed in pants, shirt and boots; all form-fitting, which made Logan's neck burn hot. "Did you break into my room?"  
"Yeah."  
She took the plate from in front of him, so he'd look at her. "Why?"  
"I was still angry," he glared at the plate.  
"What changed your mind," she held it further away.  
"Wasn't worth it," he smirked, she set the plate down hard.  
"You ask me to come with you, and what do you do? You left me here," she felt her hands shaking as she tried not to lose her temper.  
"I got you a place to stay," he shrugged.  
"I was under the impression that I'd be going with you, not playing the house-sitter. If Rhiannon knew this is how it would be, she would never have let me come."  
"I'm a pirate, Jean. I do some things even I can't explain!"  
"So did you like what you see?"  
"What?"  
"In my room this morning, while I was asleep," she smirked, having rifled through his thoughts undetected.  
"Yeah."  
"Remember it, that's as close as you'll ever get," she got up fom the table and left.


	11. Chapter 11

"Captain?"  
"Come on," he pushed off the wall and walked downstairs.  
"Where are we going,"she fell into step beside him on the way down the stairs.  
"You'll see." They wound their way through the pirate community, heading toward the docks.  
"You're tryin' to take me home, I cannot believe-"  
"I'm takin' ya on a little business," he snapped.  
"Do I have to be the bait?"  
"No."  
"Do I have to be the diversion?"  
"Possibly."  
"Right then," she stepped onto the ship.

"See that man over there?"  
"Yes."  
"He shorted us-"  
"If I had been there you wouldn't have to do this now," she smiled.  
"Jean."  
"Yes?"   
"Work now, be annoying later."  
"Yessir," she smiled as Logan pushed past her, leading the way to the table.  
"Logan."  
"Jack," he took a seat and leaned back in the chair.  
"What brings you back so soon?"  
"I think you shorted me some, Jack."  
"Wouldn't do that," the man smiled. "Who is this," he asked as Jean took the chair Logan yanked out for her.  
"Told you about her."  
"You're Jean," Jack swept his gaze from the chest up.  
"One and the same. What did he say about me?"  
"That for sordid company only," he winked.  
"I'm plenty sordid, no lady here," Jean winked back and slipped into his mind.  
"You're a right bit of trouble, if what he said was true."  
"Yet here I am, so I must have been worth the trouble. Even if he did leave me," she gave him a sharp glare.  
"How do you get anythin' done with the likes of her around," he asked Logan with an amused laugh.  
"Easier than you think," he muttered.

'I've got it, he's got your money downstairs. We walked right past it.'

'How could we have done that?'

'Hidden in plain sight, he wanted to make a fool out of you.'  
"He's mad, you know. I'd never get any work done with you around," he made a show of smiling at Logan.  
"I'd better leave you two, then. Logan could get anything from you with me here, wouldn't be fair." Jean wandered downstairs, palming the money before any servants came by. She let herself out of the house and enjoyed the light breeze that ruffled her hair. Logan exited shortly, taking her by the arm as they walked off.  
"You got it?"  
"Of course," Jean rolled her eyes.  
"Didn't have to lay it on so thick with him," he muttered.  
"It worked, didn't it?"  
"He wanted to trade for you."  
"How much?"  
"Too much. He figured out why you were with me," he called to the crew to get moving.  
"Is it because of what I can do?"  
"Among other things," he glanced down at Jean, and left her on the deck.

Logan sat with the money in his fist, watching Jean move from table to table, a broad smile and easy conversation for every patron. Except for him. Not that he was surprised, he treated her just like any other crewmember. Except that he liked to look at her, with the less clothes on, the better. He was busy musing on those exact images when a man's hand flashed out and smacked her ass. "Which one of you did that," she asked, eyebrow arched as she looked around.  
"It was Tim, lass! He was overcome with your considerable charms and-"  
"Let 'im speak for 'imself, Edward!" Tim stood up, taller than Logan expected. Jean glared up at him, hands on her hips. "What have you got to say for yourself?"  
"Couldn't help it, ya have a way of bewitchin' a man."  
"Come closer, Tim," she crooked a finger, and when he bent down, she quickly kissed his cheek. The crowd around her burst out in rowdy talk, Jean laughing as she refilled their mugs. Logan shook his head, inching his chair back in case he needed to get her out of trouble.  
"Why don't ya just have a seat here on me lap," another man dragged her onto his knee.  
"Is that a belayin pin in your britches or are you just glad to see me," she very nearly purred, causing the man to go red in the face and guarantee her escape. Her bright expression calmed when she left the crowd and headed over to Logan, filling his mug.  
"You're gonna catch somethin' from kissin' that fella," he grumbled.  
"I only pecked his cheek, Captain."  
"Scurvy."  
"He doesn't have scurvy," she shook her head in exasperation.  
"How would you know, he's so salty he could have barnacles on his-"  
"That's the pot callin' the kettle black, no one's saltier than you!"  
"I don't have barnacles, or scurvy," he gave her a dirty smirk.  
"Well good for you," she laughed.  
"You seemed to like the toothless one that put you on his knee."  
"I've been pinched, slapped, grabbed and kissed too many times while you were gone. It's in the job description."  
"Sit."  
"Why?"  
"Just sit down. Stop callin' me Captain while you're at it."  
"We're on first-name basis now? Well, this is an auspicious day," she took the chair he offered.  
"Jack thinks we're together." Jean looked at him for a few moments, and burst out laughing. He scowled at her reaction, growling at her in warning.  
"How-how did he come to that conclusion?"  
"Most pirate wives are horrible like you."  
"Wife, oh my God! He thinks I'm your wife!"  
"What's so funny," Kurt walked up with a smile.  
"Jack thinks I'm Logan's wife," she managed to say before getting out of the chair.  
"Jean, if he comes in here, you have to say that you're with me."  
"Why do I have to do that?"  
"Because I told him you were my wife, or going to be."  
Kurt and Jean stared at Logan as if he'd gone crazy. "Why would you do something like that?"  
"I told you why, he wanted to trade for you."  
"So how'd you explain no ring on my hand?"  
"You had gotten angry with me and threw it overboard."  
Kurt laughed. "That sounds like something you'd do."  
"You expect him to come and try to get me, don't you?"  
"He was very insistent on a trade."  
Jean looked around the room. "What about all these people that know we aren't married?"  
Logan stood up. "Everybody listen up! Jean here finally agreed to marry me!"  
"Logan," she hissed.  
"When's the big day?"  
"Hopefully before the baby comes," Logan joked.  
"What!" Jean struggled as Logan held her against his side, trying not to scream through the toasts the patrons were giving.  
"Let's have a kiss!"  
She knew she was caught, and there was nothing to do about it. Jean sighed and lifted her head, allowing Logan to kiss her. It wasn't so bad, and she might have enjoyed it, if she weren't thinking of killing him in his sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

"Jean, let me in!"  
"No!"  
"I have to give you something!"  
"You aren't coming any closer than where you are now, you bastard!"  
"Let me in, or I'll break down this door!"  
"Try it, I have five strong locks on that door!"  
"Lover's spat?"

Logan turned to one of the patrons renting a room from the owner. "Still mad I left her behind," he replied sheepishly.  
"She'll come to her senses, just keep trying."  
Clenching his jaw, he pounded on the door again. "Darlin', let me in."  
"No!"  
"Then I'll leave your new ring outside for someone else to steal!"  
"I don't want it!"  
Kurt left his room with a jaunty step, and tried sneaking past Logan.  
"You, get in there and talk some sense into her."  
"She'll kill me."  
"Do it, Wagner."  
Kurt teleported inside, and Logan listened in on their argument. "He just wants you to be safe, Jean."  
"By making me his woman, I don't think so!"  
"Maybe if you could just put on a real good show when Jack comes around, we can get this sorted out faster."  
"What if I don't feel like it?"  
"Then you might as well pack, because he could be here any day."  
"Did he have to say we're getting married?"  
"He wouldn't have if he had any other ideas."  
The next thing Logan heard was locks being undone, and Jean opened the door, looking no less angry than she sounded just a moment ago. "Come in, then." Logan closed the door behind him, Kurt standing by smiling. "If you think I'm gonna fall all over you every time Jack comes around, you've got another thing coming."  
"Wouldn't dream of it," he opened the box to a very beautiful diamond placed in a simple gold band. Jean took the ring and put it on, surprised that it fit to her finger. She then sighed heavily and headed to the door. "What, no kiss?"  
"I have to get to work," she slammed the door behind her.  
"Stop laughing, Kurt."

Four uneasy days passed with Jean barely acknowledging Logan's existence, in the tavern or when he knocked on her door. Sure that she would mess it up on purpose, he felt his stomach knot when Jack finally walked in. Jean was wiping down a table when she looked to the door, and came over with an easy smile on her lips. "Nice to see you again, Jack."  
"And you, Jean."  
"What brings you this way?"  
"Just a friendly visit. Can you get me a drink?"  
"Sure. Do you want anything, love?"  
She pulled it off with such ease, even Logan believed she cared for him. "Same." The two talked about mutual friends, mutual enemies, and business until Jean came back.  
"Here you go."  
"Now that's a pretty ring," Jack commented, picking up her hand as it left his mug.  
"Tis," she nodded. "Prettier than the first one I tossed away."  
"Got quite a temper on you."  
"My man likes it well enough," she winked across the table at Logan.  
"Hopefully I'll get to see more of it while I'm here."  
"Staying close by?"  
"Right here, in fact. I just need to let money change hands, excuse me."  
Logan was expecting Jean to begin a minor tirade when she leaned against his chair and sighed, "I guess I'm moving in."  
"You are?"  
"I'm not going to be someone's property again. I don't care how charming they are."  
"My door's unlocked," he replied, wrapping his arm around her waist.  
"I need to get back to work," she moved out of his hold and went back to her tables. At her first chance to get away from work, Jean threw her belongings into a trunk and had Kurt help her into Logan's room with it.  
"You're going to sleep here?"  
"Unless you want to move me back and forth every night and morning, so Jack sees me go in and come out of that door."  
"I would-" he started to offer, but she held up a hand.  
"Kurt, it's fine. Logan and I will be fine. Now let me unpack," she opened her trunk and began to hang things up with Logan's clothes. Her brush and perfume, along with various other items mixed in with Logan's things made it look like they shared this space. Logan entered the room just as Jean was getting ready for bed.  
"Settled?" She reached for her brush, giving him a nod. He disappeared into the bathroom, deciding to clean up before heading to bed. She already called him an 'old dog' enough times that he wanted to make sure he didn't smell like one, not when she would be lying next to him. The lamps were dim when he came out, her head already lying on the pillows.

Logan took off his boots and undressed, sliding under the sheets. "You asleep?" When he didn't get an answer, he leaned over, trying to see her face. Getting a glare hard enough to even give him the Davies, he got his answer clear enough.  
"What are you doing!"  
"Nothing!  
"Then why are you this close to me," she shoved him back with her little mindtrick.  
"You wouldn't answer me."  
"Since when have you cared if I'm awake or asleep," she forced him to lose the upper hand by sitting up.

He didn't have an answer to that, he just couldn't help being curious. It wasn't every day, or ever really, that he slept in the same bed with a woman.  
"You weren't seriously thinking that just because of this mess you got us into-that I'd-with you!"  
"You're still a girl!"  
"Doesn't stop you from lookin' now does it, Captain?"  
"Stop indulging yourself in psychotic delusions, alright?"  
"Then stop thinkin' about me half naked."  
"Rhiannon spoiled you with thinkin' you were so special. You know a few little tricks, so what?"  
"Don't talk about her like that," she snapped. "Who just used me and my 'little tricks' to get his money, that ended up with us here!"  
"You should be thanking me."  
"Oh, I should? Please, do tell me why!"  
"I'm giving up my space, to save your arse, again."  
"When you've driven me away, to get me into trouble, again and again."  
"I should have let him take you, no trade," Logan snarled, turning his back on her.  
"What are you waiting for, he's just down the hall." Jean got out of bed, not bothering with a robe as she headed to the door. "You can finally be rid of me!"  
"Get back in this bed, right now."  
"You cannot make me," she lifted her chin in defiance.  
"Woman, I'm tellin' you..." he moved out of bed like he was facing an enemy.  
"Oh, so I'm a woman now? Which is it, make up your mind!"  
Logan placed his forearm on the door, forcing Jean to press against it as he leaned in.  
"Get you and that big mouth back in bed, now." Jean squared her shoulders, gave him another glare, and headed back to her side of the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Jean woke up, and like most mornings, Logan had shifted during the night. Shifted in the sense that he was lying half on her with his hand on her hip. After their argument that first night, she chose not to make such a big deal out of him doing something he wasn't even aware of. Even she caught herself during the night with her hand slipped under his arm, cheek resting against his shoulder while her fingers explored the hard planes of his chest. She missed sharing a bed with someone. Logan muttered something in his sleep and pulled Jean closer, and Jean couldn't help but close her eyes and take a little enjoyment out of it. His mouth moved over her shoulder, and her eyes opened wide as she felt him pressing against her, his hand moved from her hip to her stomach, pressing her back into him. Struggling wasn't her greatest idea, which seemed to encourage him to move as well.  
"Logan. Logan, wake up," she whispered.  
Waking up slowly, he opened his eyes to see Jean's looking back at him. It took a moment to register why she appeared distraught, then the sensation in his groin made it very clear.  
"Morning," he grinned wolfishly.  
Jean moved, thinking that now he was awake, his hand would fall away and let her go. Instead, his fingers pressed her back again, and she let out a strangled gasp. Giving him a mental shove, she scrambled out of bed. Barricading herself in the bathroom, she heard him chuckle.  
"I've got stuff to do, Jean. Can't hide in there all day."  
She shook a bit by the sound of his voice, it was teasing. She wasn't used to it, and it seemed more like danger than play. His mind wasn't on fooling Jack, it was on fooling around. Still, she tried to leave the bathroom without looking affected.  
"Jean," he called, following her across the room with his eyes.  
"I'll be late," she said in apology, leaving the room.

"What made you choose Logan?"  
Jean looked up into Jack's smiling face.  
"It was his meanness," she teased.  
Jack chuckled, sitting at a table.  
"I only want to know how he caught such a woman like you, he's so..."  
"Rough? Stubborn? Angry?"  
"You could go on," he nodded.  
"He treated me like any other man, not a thing to be won over," she answered truthfully.  
"I asked him to give you up, I was fascinated by you even when you first walked in."  
"And what did he say?"  
"She will only give you a headache."  
Jean laughed, setting a drink in front of him.  
"I haven't made it easy."  
"I asked him again the other day, if he changed his mind. He said no."  
"He knows he'd never get rid of me that easy."  
"You want to marry him," he looked closely at the ring on her hand.  
"More than anything."  
"Then I go home emptyhanded and lonely," he kissed her fingers and went upstairs.

Jean was busy wiping down a table when Logan walked up behind her.  
"What was your hurry this morning?"  
"I told you, I was going to be late."  
"Don't think you're always going to get away with that excuse when we're married," he whispered into her ear.  
"I thought you didn't like me," she smiled.  
"That's not true."  
"Don't get used to the idea of me in your bed every night."  
"Why not, you seem comfortable."  
Jean looked around the room. "I don't see him anywhere."  
"This isn't for him."  
"Logan, please. He's going to leave me alone."  
"No, he's not."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because that guy in blue has been watching us, he's just waiting for us to drop our guard so he can grab you."  
"Not over yet."  
"Not by a long shot," he kissed her neck.  
"You aren't going to attack me in bed tonight, are you?"  
"If you want me to."  
Jean hesitated a moment too long, and he chuckled. 


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks passed, and the man Jack left as a spy was still there. Jean remained in Logan's room, always wary of the moment he might finally make good on his threats. It wasn't that she hated him, or found him unattractive; her problem was the complete opposite, she had a bit of a lusty crush developing on the stubborn pirate.  
Their separate lives made it easy to avoid most daily things like showers, Logan coming to bed when Jean was already asleep, and Jean up and at work long beore Logan woke up. But one night when Logan stumbled over one of Jean's boots, she woke up to see him toss the boot aside and sit on the bed. He tugged off his own boots and unbuttoned his shirt, unaware that Jean was watching him from under her lashes. As he tossed the shirt away, she let her eyes roam over his strapping back and trim waist with rapt attention, tempted to reach out and touch him. Then his weight left the bed and he removed his pants, the strong legs and toned ass making her curse in apprecation of his sturdy form within the confines of her own head.  
Logan looked down at her, and she was sure as caught. Waiting for him to say or do something, minutes ticked by that he just stared at her. She nearly flinched as his hand came to her cheek, brushing her hair aside. He hadn't realized she was awake, only admiring her, his face lacking any annoyance or stress. He was really quite handsome, and her heart thumped at that admission, Logan's hand drifting from her cheek, gently brushing his fingers over her throat. Jean moved into the touch, making him smile.  
He left her to take a shower, and she turned over to try and get some sleep.  
"Jean."  
She blinked, looking up into Logan's face. A blush crept over her cheeks as she realized she was staring at him, if he had noticed he said nothing as he sat next to her.  
"Did you say something?"  
"We're gonna have to talk about the ceremony," he repeated.  
"We have to go through with it?"  
"The tavern is planning a party for the engagement tonight, seems they want to see us married already."  
Jean was quiet, touching the ring on her finger.  
"Kurt would do the ceremony. Used to be a priest."  
She nodded, he could do it so it wouldn't be official.  
"I could always do away with the guy quietly, save the trouble."  
"Everyone's going out of their way for us, least we can do is give them a party," she smiled.  
Billy approached them with a grin. "I don't see you lovebirds ever leave."  
"No reason to leave when we've got everything we need," Logan smirked.  
"Why don't you take this beauty off my hands for the day? She deserves it," he winked knowingly at Logan and went back to the bar.  
Jean smiled at Logan, whose own face looked uncertain.  
"We don't have to, I'm sure you're busy-" she spoke by way of giving him an out.  
"Are you going to wear that tonight," he interrupted.  
"This, no," she looked down at her pants and shirt. "I'll go change."

Logan was still sitting at the table when Jean came down in a gauzy green dress, hair undone and messy with curls. Jean neednt ask if she looked okay, his roaming eyes obviously approved.  
"Changed your mind," she asked with a smile.  
"Go back upstairs," he said with a grin, though he wasn't joking.  
Jean brushed past him, taking hold of his hand. "Billy let me out for the day, you're taking me out."  
They walked around the small community, greeted by other pirates. For what most people thought of pirates, if they saw the Cove, they'd think they were in any other civilized city. Invited into shops, Logan talked business while the women admired Jean's ring, teasing her to the point of blushing.  
"You're going to need a dress."  
"I hadn't thought of it," Jean admitted.  
"Get one with the most buttons and hooks, make him work for it," Vivian winked.  
"There's one just across the way at Margie's," Tessa spoke up.  
"Ask him for some money, go on!"  
This, Jean was not looking forward to. She never asked Logan for something that she hadn't earned herself.  
"Logan, could I ask you a favor?"  
He turned, eyebrow quirked at her timid tone. "How much and what's it for?"  
"A wedding dress."  
An amused smile joined the quirked eyebrow, and he handed her the money without a word. Jean leaned in and kissed him, the pair receiving rowdy comments from the store owners that encouraged Logan to give her lip a gentle bite.  
"I'll find you," she smiled.  
Tessa and Vivian escorted her to Margie's, who immmediately showed Jean the dress. She had to admit that it was beautiful, champagne in color and close-fitting, enough fastenings on it to take a month to remove.  
"Try it on, then!"  
Knowing her reluctance to try it on would cause them to fuss, she did as she was told and changed into the dress. With the back open, she held it to her chest and left the small room.  
"What a sight! He'll think he died and went right to Heaven!"  
"First, let's get her fastened in!"  
She waited patiently as they hooked each hook and buttoned each button, speechless as she moved into the mirror, harldy recognizing herself.  
"I'll take it."  
They boxed the dress and sent her on, Jean wandering the streets looking for Logan.  
"Hey you," Logan grabbed her around the waist.  
Jean smiled, leaning into his chest.  
"Is that it?"  
She nodded, holding it away from him as he tried to reach for it.  
"I was only going to carry it for you," he grabbed the box and tucked in under his arm.  
Heading back to the tavern they were greeted by most of the Cove assembled inside. The box containing the wedding dress traded hands as they were served drinks, fed, and repeatedly congratulated.  
The party was just getting into full swing when Jean grabbed Logan's hand, leading him up the stairs. Stopping on the landing, she leaned back against the wall.  
"I just needed a minute to breathe," she smiled.  
"You brought me along..." he let the question trail off, looking down at her.  
"Wanted some company."  
"Being engaged agrees with you," Logan brushed the backs of his fingers down her arm.  
"Helps when you're the one I'm engaged to," she sighed.  
Logan put his hand to the back of her neck, pulling her close for a lingering kiss.  
"I don't see that guy anywhere," Kurt smiled.  
"Go away, Kurt."  
"I'm supposed to come look for you."  
"Found us, now go," Logan muttered, placing a teasing kiss on Jean's lips.  
"He'll be back with an audience," Jean smiled.  
"So let's go upstairs," he replied, picking her up easily.  
"This happens after the wedding, Logan," she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Nobody waits anymore," he ascended the stairs quickly and shut the door behind them. Now that they were alone, the room seemed smaller and more intimate than previous times they were together. Logan set Jean on her feet and paced around, as Jean watched him with her bottom lip between her teeth. She crossed to the chair where the box sat, running her fingers along the top.  
"I have a dress, and a ring...but it's not a real marriage."  
"Why can't it be?"  
"What," she looked at him with a curious expression.  
"We could get married."  
"You want to have a wife? A real one?"  
"No, I was thinking a wooden one would be preferable...quieter, definitely," he smirked.  
Jean rolled her eyes, muttering something about him under her breath.  
"You asked."  
"I did, but you decided to be difficult about it and would you just tell me if you do want to marry me or not, please!"  
Logan picked her up again and tossed her on the bed, crawling over her.  
"Does that answer your question?"  
"Not the one I just asked," Jean began to smile, but he leaned in and kissed her deeply, over and over until she was gasping for breath.  
"Marry me," he asked roughly.  
"Yes."


	15. Chapter 15

He tried not to make too much noise as he got dressed, Jean lay in the middle of the bed on her stomach, completely naked under the blankets. Knowing that made it near impossible to leave his bed, and Jean had used that to her full advantage the last two mornings. Logan sat on the bed to tug on his boots, chuckling as Jean crawled up behind him and traced her fingers over his stomach.  
"Do you have to go," she asked, kissing his shoulder.  
"I'm a Pirate, I have to keep up appearances."  
"They understand you're busy-"  
"We're getting married in two days, Jean," Logan smiled.  
"Then you can wait two days?"  
Logan tried looking down into the sheet she had pulled around herself, only to have Jean turn away.  
"Woman, you cannot tease me like that."  
"I can and I just did," she glanced over her shoulder with an innocent expression, leaping up when Logan lunged at her.  
"Come here," Logan walked around the bed slowly.  
"No."  
He bent down, taking the end of the sheet in his hand, pulling on it so she'd either have to come closer or let her grip loose. Either way, he would win, and he really liked to win.  
"Horribly confident Pirate," she smiled, taking a few steps closer.  
"Says the woman who challenged a pirate twice your size over a dollar tip," he grinned, catching Jean around the waist before she had a chance to think of running. He backed toward the bed with her laughing at his reply, pausing to let their lips meet. Happily resigned to the fact he'd be made late due to a witchy redhead, a knock at the door went unheard.  
"What," Logan snapped impatiently.  
"Leave her alone, she'll be here when you get back," Kurt shouted back.  
"Tell her that," he smirked as she hit him.  
"Go on," she sighed, dropping the abusing hand next to her head.  
"Would have taken me too long to get you out of that sheet anyhow."  
"Wait until you see the dress," she smiled so wickedly that he made a pained grunt.  
"I'll be late tonight."  
"Wake me up, would you?"  
"Maybe, I need to sleep sometime," he laughed as he ducked another smack.  
"Keep talkin' like that and you'll get all the restful nights you can stand!"  
"It's so sweet when you threaten like that," he smirked, pulling on a shirt as he left.

Logan hadn't returned late that night, but Jean knew there was no use in worrying over a pirate. They were often unavoidably detained by something or other, and she'd have to get used to that fact if she were going to be married to one. Going about her day serving customers, she was in good spirits until a group of men burst in carrying a lifeless blue body.  
"Kurt," she whispered, running to his side.  
"Logan weren't nowhere t'be found," someone reported as Jean lay her ear over Kurt's mouth. He was still breathing.  
"Get him to his room," she stood up, going to the storage rooms for supplies.  
She tended Kurt's bleeding head while he was unconscious, finally letting that worry over Logan touch her heart. She knew who had taken him.  
"Ach, my head."  
Jean smiled down at him moving to gingerly touch his head. "Welcome back."  
"I tried to grab Logan and 'port out, but it was too risky," he apologized.  
"You made the right decision. We just have to go and get him back."  
"And be forced to marry Jack? I'll go," Kurt winced as he sat up.  
"With all due respect, you have a concussion, and I'd rather go and get him back myself."  
"He's gonna hate that."  
"Yes he is," Jean smiled.  
"Least you won't have trouble with the crew. I won't be much help to you."  
"You need a good vacation anyway, sit this one out," she kissed Kurt's cheek and left the room to get one of the pretty girls to tend to him.  
Jean approached the table with her bag and a confident look about her features.  
"I'm gettin' married, doesn't have to be tomorrow like planned. But the groom's been carted off and we need to get him back, are you ready to ship out?"  
"Been ready since Kurt was brought in."  
"Good," she nodded, leading the way out the door. 


	16. Chapter 16

Jean was glad the crew liked her, they had no problems with a woman such as her leading them.

"How are we doing," she asked her first mate Killian, the crew member just under Kurt in rank.

"We're making good time."

"I don't know that it will be enough, I can't feel Jack's presence," she sighed with frustration.

"He'd have gone back to his lair, believe me."

"I hope you're right," she headed below deck, having put up in Logan's quarters.

She sat on the bed, feeling very lonely in a room full of his presence.

"Miss?"

"Come in," she replied.

"Kurt asked me to give this to ya. It's a weddin' present from the Captain," Killian laid the long box on the desk.

"What is it," she asked.

"I don't rightly know," he smiled.

Jean gasped as she opened the box, a sword inlaid with emeralds on the ivory pommel lay on a velvet cushion. She had seen one like it before on a Turkish man, and knew that it was a yatagan. Long and flowing, it curved sinuously like the torso of a woman, but for all the beauty it was still wicked deadly. Logan had put a great deal of thought into the gift, making Jean's resolve to get him back all the stronger.

"Thank you, Killian."

Jean dressed to impress. Leaving her hair a waved mess, she wore a pair of brown leggings and matching brocade underbust corset over a loose white blouse. With the jacket on and the hat set at a jaunty angle, she set out to Jack's lair alone.

"I'm here to see Jack," she looked the pirates in the eye, and they let her pass.

"Ah, Jean! Finally come to your senses," Jack grinned, his feet resting on the table in front of him.

"Where is Logan?"

"He's plenty capable of taking care of himself, you aren't worried that he might have gotten cold feet?"

"Trying to put doubt in me, does not make me very happy," she drew the sword.

"If you agree to marry me, I'll let him go."

"Why can't you find a girl who isn't taken?"

"I want what everyone else has, it's the way of the Pirate!"

"But there's plenty women around, you could have more than one even!"

"More than one, eh?"

"Yes, one for every one of your moods. Fiesty, calm, affectionate...you've got riches, there are women that would not mind being at your beck and call. Handsome as you are," she smiled, attempting a little flattery to get the dealing over with.

"A harem, as it were," Jack's eye glinted.

"I could help you find the right girls, using my talents and all. My only fee would be havin' my man back."

Jack considered this for a moment, and smiled.

"No."

"No?"

"No, I'd rather have all of that in this very pleasing package before me," he smirked as he stared her down.

"Jack, it would never work out."

"Why not, love?"

"Because I'd always be tryin' to kill you," she smiled.

His smile faltered, to anyone else he would look as confident as ever, but Jean was good at noticing the slightest of changes.

"That wouldn't do."

"No, I don't think it would," she agreed.

"Logan has a willful brat on his hands," he thought out loud.

"That's the way he likes me."

Jack shook his head. "I can learn to like it, and you can learn to enjoy my company."

"What is it with you men, never hearing a refusal?"

"I'm sorry, what were you sayin'," Jack looked innocent as a lamb.

She bit back the urge to scream, letting the blade flash with malice. "Jack, you do not want to force my hand."

"Why not, those little tricks he told me of? I've had worse."

Jean flicked a bit of her power at him, tipping the chair over backward. Before he could stand up, she had her sword at the back of his neck.

"I can guarantee you haven't, or you'd have let me be long ago."

Jack swung around, knocking her sword aside with his own. Jean turned to the side to avoid his wild swings, using little energy. He was scared, and Jean thought if she could keep him at bay long enough, she wouldn't have to injure him too gravely so the crew could get Logan safely to the ship.

"Jean, I don't want to fight."

"Then give it up."

"I don't give up," he replied.

"I don't give in."

"Another admirable trait," Jack smiled.

"Your persistence is annoying, Jack."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

She flipped her sword around, throwing at his head pommel-first. It hit him square between the eyes, and he dropped to the floor unconscious. With a grim smile, she walked over to pick up her sword.

"What's goin' on 'ere," his minions crowded in, looking to their leader on the floor.

"I'm a little too much for him," she grinned, and made herself unimportant to their attnetions, slipping out the door.

"There she is," Killian yelled from the ship as Jean ran down the wooden dock.

"Do you have him," she yelled, boots thundering on the gangplank.

He stood shirtless at the other end, and she launched herself happily into his arms.

"You all right," she asked.

"Yeah," he grinned.

"Good, don't make me come save you again."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

She tapped his arms, making him set her on her feet. "Now, if you don't mind. Anchor, sails, we're heading home!"

"Jean!"

She turned to see Jack being helped to the dock by a large crewmember.

"Yes, dear Jack," she called, leaning her elbows on the railing.

"You haven't seen the last of me," he shouted.

"Oh, really? Do you have two ships?"

"No, why?"

"It's going to prove difficult to get to me, then," she grinned, looking to her right.

Logan's crew had taken it upon themselves to make sure their ship was sunk, literally. It listed to one side, slipping into the blue as the weight of the water carried it to the sandy floor. Jack roared out orders, cursing her until his voice was drowned out by the waves.

"Made yourself an enemy there, darlin'."

"Bound to, bein' wife to a Pirate," she smiled.

Logan grinned, tossing her hat away, and kissed her long and hard. Jean laughed as he continued his kisses to her neck.

"Someone has to run the ship," she reminded him.

"Killian can do it," he muttered against her skin.

"No, you go rest."

"Come with me," he asked in a husky voice.

"Much as I'd love to, this is my crew until we get back to Cove."

"Captain's orders?"

"Just that," she nodded.

He settled on one more long, hungry kiss, and shuffled off to his cabin.


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm beginning to rethink the damn million buttons on this cursed dress," Jean held onto the bedpost.

Tessa and Vivian laughed, giving her a playful smack. "Too late, we just finished."

"So, am I presentable," Jean turned to face them.

"You're a vision," they smiled, tears gathering up in their eyes.

Jean walked up to the mirror, speechless at seeing herself in the wedding gown, hair curled and gathered in pearl combs Logan gave her the night before at the party. Scrubbed clean and ivory pale, cheeks like peaches, lips colored like roses; all of her giddy with life-affirming love.

"But can I make it down the stairs," she chuckled, trying not to cry herself.

"You will. It will be like you have no feet at all, at all."

A knock on the door turned their attentions; Jean smoothed the skirt, checking her profile in the mirror.

"Kurt wants a word."

Jean nodded. Kurt walked in, his mouth dropping.

"Mein Gott."

"Will he like it?"

"He will, and most of the other men in town," Kurt nodded. "Are you ready?"

"Is it almost time," she was not too proud to acknowledge her hands shook.

"Cold feet? I could always 'port you out if you cannot follow through."

"I am ready, Kurt," Jean smiled.

"Then I will see you downstairs."

Jean was alone in the room she shared with Logan, listening to the inn bustling with people taking seats and last minute preparations. She grabbed her bouquet, and opened the door.

Tessa smoothed out her dress as she stood in the hallway waiting, a lively tune kicked up, and Jean made her decent.

Logan stood there, cleaner than she had ever seen him since their first meeting, in fine clothes and his same old scowl. Until she looked closer and saw his jaw clenched tight, trying to keep his eyes dry as she walked toward him. She grinned, making him smirk, shake his head and take her hand as she stood up next to him.

"Be seated. Firstly, does anyone object to this pairing?"

"Because if ya do, ya have a problem with me," Logan growled, taking Jean's hand.

"Aye, and me as well," she squeezed his hand.

"Hearing none, because they wouldn't listen if you did…Do you take Jean as your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you take Logan as your husband," Kurt smiled.

"I do."

"By the powers, these two are married. Kiss the bride."

Logan gathered Jean up and kissed her hard.


End file.
